1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat-pipe; and more particularly, to a heat-pipe having a woven-wired wick which can improved the efficiency of the heat pipe by increasing a permeability of the heat-pipe.
2. Description of Prior Art
Heat pipe is an apparatus effectively transferring heat by non-power even in a little temperature difference due to the use of latent heat caused by the vaporization and condensation of the fluid carrying heat. FIG. 1 describes the operation principle of a heat pipe. As shown in FIG 1, the heat pipe has fluid carrying heat and is sealed in a condition of a vacuum. Fluid carrying heat is vaporized at vaporization portion 20 and, while its vapor is spraying out toward inner part of pipe a 10, passes through transportation portion 30 and radiates the heat at condensation portion 40. After that, recirculating to vaporization portion 20 along the surface of a wall in a liquid phase, it carries out heat transfer by recirculating vaporizing operation by the heat transferred. In such a heat pipe, the efficiency of the pipe may be influenced on kinds and quantity of injection of fluid carrying heat, the vacum condition and the purity of inner part of pipe, etc., but it is particularly important to have the liquid condensed at condensation portion 40 recirculated to vaporization portion 20. Generally, the heat pipe induces capillary force by inserting a wick in order for the circulation of fluid carrying heat or by manufacturing grooves inside of a wall and fluid carrying heat may be circulated by means of capillary force caused by sealing both end parts of the pipe after injecting reasonable quantity of fluid carrying heat to the inside of pipe conditioned to a vacuum. That is, recirculation toward vaporization portion 20 liquid condensed at condensation portion 40 mostly depends on the capillary force. In order to provide the capillary force, a wick may be inserted or grooves are manufactured inside of the pipe. In FIG. 2, screen mesh 55, which is used as a wick, is inserted within the pipe 10. In FIG. 3, wires 65, which are used as a wick, are inserted to a surface of an inside wall of a pipe 10 and then contact closely with inside wall by means of spring 68. In addition, in FIG. 4, capillary force is provided by forming groove 75 on the inside wall of the pipe 10.
However, these conventional heat pipe have the problem that the heat pipe having excellent heat transfer property is difficult to be manufactured while the heat pipe that can be comparatively easily manufactured, has a bad heat transfer property.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a heat pipe, which can be easily manufactured and has an excellent heat transfer property.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention to accomplish the above object, there is provided a heat pipe, comprising: a pipe body; and a wick having a larger diameter than that of the pipe body before being inserted into the pipe body and a smaller diameter than that of the pipe body after being inserted into the pipe body, wherein the wick includes a plurality of groups of wires which are spirally woven to form a cylindrical wick and each wire is made of a material having an elasticity.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention to accomplish the above object, there is provided a heat pipe, comprising: a pipe body; and a wick having a larger diameter than that of said pipe body before being inserted into said pipe body and a smaller diameter than that of said pipe body after being inserted into said pipe body, wherein said wick includes a plurality of wires which are spirally woven to form a cylindrical wick; and wherein the cylindrical wick has a restoration force for maintaining an original
In accordance with further another embodiment of the present invention to accomplish the above object, there is provided a method for manufacturing a heat pipe, comprising the steps of: forming a cylindrical wick by weaving a plurality of wires spirally so that a diameter of the wick is larger than an inner diameter of a pipe body; and inserting the wick into the pipe body, wherein the diameter of the wick is smaller than the diameter of the pipe body and the wick is closely in contact with an inner wall of the pipe body without any process due to elasticity of the wire when the wick is inserted into the pipe body.